


Three For One

by onyeomind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, Dominant Bokuto Koutarou, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Sex, degration, dominant Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, submissive oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyeomind/pseuds/onyeomind
Summary: Giving you the nickname “bunny” was a mistake — a mistake for one but a treat for all.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Three For One

“Oikawa,” you call out into the living room. Knowing that Tetsuro and Bokuto are currently out for some personal business, you decide to have some fun with Oikawa. Out of your three housemates, Oikawa is the one who can give in easily. In other words, he’s the most submissive - which is perfect for your spontaneous moments of being a dominant. You call out to the once again since he didn’t respond the first time. Just as your frustrations were building up, the light haired, brunette boy popped up from the floor of the living room.

“Yes bunny?” Oikawa responds. He is currently surrounded by his laptop and some notebooks. You can see that he is currently studying some topics for his physics class. “Introduction to One-Dimensional Kinematics” was written on top of the page. As you crouch down onto the floor, now at eye level with him, you place your hand on his cheek.

A small smile tugs at the corner of your cheeks at the sight of the male immediately rubbing into your hand, “Studying hard aren’t you?” He replies with an “mhm,” his eyes fluttering closed as he leans a little more into your touch. You’re now sitting properly on the floor, giving him the chance to lean on you for support as he lets out a sigh. “Why don’t you play with bunny? Let me reward you for studying so well.”

The atmosphere in the living room changes within seconds. You now have his face cupped in your hands as you wait for your response. A light shade of pink dusts the apples of his cheeks, his brown eyes glimmer with excitement; the glimmer could’ve been mistaken from the glare of his glasses but that doesn’t matter. You lean in closer to him before asking him if he wants it. Your lips brush ever so slightly against his own pink, plump ones. Oikawa immediately melts into your attention, a small whimper escaping his lips. His response was your cue.

You didn’t waste any time in pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was sweet but within seconds, things got heated.

His arms were around your slim waist while your arms were around his neck. You loved how gentle Oikawa was with you; he treated you as if you were a porcelain doll. As your lips moved in synced with his, your hand found it’s way to the front of his grey sweatpants. The palm of your hand presses against his hardening length; you give it a gentle squeeze, wanting to see how he’d react.

“Bunny, _please_ ,” he begs into the kiss, bucking his hips upwards as he starts to grind into your touch as much as he can. His small grunts were swallowed into the kiss as he continued to relieve himself with your hand.

A small gasp escapes from your lips when you feel a pair of large against your ass; you mentally praise yourself for wearing nothing but an oversized white tee along with a pair of black underwear.

His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of your ass, pushing out a moan from you. As you pulled away from the kiss, only a thin string of saliva connected your lips with his. His cheeks were flushed red and his glasses were slightly fogged up. His lips were as red as strawberries, perhaps even redder. 

“Take it off,” you command him. It didn’t take long before Oikawa discarded the unnecessary clothing items. His sweatpants and boxers were sprawled messily across his notebooks.

You felt your core ache once your eyes glanced down to his hard length. It hung heavily against his clothed torso, the tip of it was already a deep red color as pre-come oozed from it, begging for it to be touched. “Bunny, baby,” Oikawa pulls your hand towards his cock. “Need you here.”

You press the pad of your thumb against his slit; his body immediately responds as he twitches slightly. You swipe up as much pre-come as you can before holding your thumb up to his lips, smearing the transparent substance across his bottom lip.

“Taste how sweet you are, baby.” You watch him as he takes your thumb into his mouth without reluctance. The wet, slimy muscle in his mouth moved around your thumb; you can tell that Oikawa is showing you what else he can do. He pulls away from your hand with a “pop.”

Seeing how well behaved he’s been, you crawl onto his lap. Your legs are now on either sides of his thighs so you’re currently straddling him. Leaning up on your knees, you wrap your hands around the base of his thick cock, rubbing the tip against the lace material of your underwear. A small moan escapes your lips as you stimulate your own pleasure.

“You see how wet I am for you? Look at how good bunny feels all because of you,” you say to him while looking down at him. Oikawa’s hands return to your ass, he’s squeezing the plump flesh once again. As you continue to grind down against him, he surprises you by pulling you close to his own chest.

Bodies were pressed together am breaths were felt against each other’s faces.

Oikawa began sucking on one of your nipples of your perky breasts through the thin cloth. His tongue was pressed flat against one as the other was stimulated by his thumb and index finger. His lewd actions caused you to become more wet; the feeling was almost enough for you to become putty in his hands.

“(Y/N) please let me be inside of you, I wanna feel you already.” His words and being so close to him was doing nothing but feeding your carnal desires. Your roommate began to grind his hips upward, his bare length moving between your wet folds; nothing but the thin layer of your underwear separating the two of you.

Lewd and desperate are the two perfect terms to describe how Oikawa is right now.

You were pulled back into reality when you feel a pair of fingers hooking onto your underwear. Those same fingers pushed the material off to the side before moving his fingers to slowly gather up the arousal that continues to drip from you. “Bunny’s _so wet_ ,” Oikawa moans out cutely, not wanting to make any advances without your permission. “Wan’ be inside.”

You wrap your fingers around the base of his cock before sinking down onto him without hesitation. “Oh fuck,” you huff out as you hold onto his shoulder to stabilize yourself. Oikawa’s hands were rubbing against your thick thighs, encouraging you to keep going because _he knows_ that he’s the thickest out of three males in the house. His cock stretches you out deliciously as you finally bottomed out. You almost saw white from how good it felt to be filled up with nothing but your (newly named) favorite roommate.

As you rolled your hips against his, moans from both you and Oikawa ripped away from your throats. The sound resonated throughout the living room, giving an extra oomf to the noises. “Fuck, you’re so big,” you say as you continue to swivel your hips, trying to adjust to his size.

Oikawa already looked fucked out enough as he already is. His head was lolling backwards, completely in a bliss. A long string of curse words escape from his lips as you begin to move up and down on his dick. An obscene noise of wetness filled the living room as you continued to move your hips.

“My sweet little thing, you’re such a whore for me, aren’t you?” you’re somewhat already out of breath, the rigorous pace that you’re going at is finally catching up to you. Oikawa couldn’t do anything but nod dumbly in response to your words. The dumb little one couldn’t do much but fondle with your ass, all too caught up in the moment.

You wanted more from him, you wanted him to work for it. As you slowed down your movements, Oikawa began to get a little fussy, just as you expected. “Bunny, don’t slow down,” he pleads, dragging the “n” in “down” while looking up at you from under his thick eyelashes.

“Then treat me like the reward that I am.”

Oikawa plants his feet into the ground before spreading his thighs apart a little more, his grip on your waist turns bruising as he starts to thrust up into you at an animalistic speed. You were completely thrown off by the sudden change in behavior because you weren’t expecting him to listen to you immediately. You started to secrete more of your slick around his cock, making it easier for Oikawa to move. Oikawa starts to fuck up into you shallowly, making you go crazy. You started to babble out incoherent phrases, unable to decipher what is going on.

The angle that he’s fucking up into you is perfect; with each thrust, he delivers a hard nudge against your g-spot. “Bunny, bunny,” Oikawa was moaning out your nickname, his face is pressed against the crook of your neck. You can feel his hot breath against your skin as he continues to fuck you. You start to moan constantly above him like a pornstar while rutting back onto him to match his thrusts.

Using one hand, Oikawa presses the pad of his thumb against the small bundle of nerves. His gentle, figure eight like movements results in your sensitive walls squeezing around his cock. A wanton moan escapes from your lips as you grip onto his hair that’s on the back of his head. “Oh my god,” Oikawa whimpers, losing his senses again at the sudden squeeze.

He’s unable to register anything but the way you feel as your walls spasm around him. Without any warning, Oikawa starts to come inside of you with a loud groan along with a harsh nip at the side of your throat. You feel a warm rush of thick come inside of you, making you feel just as good as he is right now.

Knowing that Oikawa gets sensitive after orgasming, you use that to your advantage. You continue to move your hips languidly flush against his own, making sure he feels how tight and warm your pussy is. “(Y/N) wait,” he whines out, his hands are squeezing your hips as he looks at you. A perfect layer of glossiness is painted across his caramel, chocolate brown eyes. Tears prick at the corner of them as he is now on the verge tears from overstimulation. His hot come dribbles out of you, creating a cream pie as you move in an up and down motion on his cock.

“I’m not done until I say that we are,” you taunt him before telling how good he’s been and how cute he looks. You call him a _useless fucktoy_ as you roll your hips with renowned strength. Oikawa is coming once again, but this time tears are rolling down his cheeks as his body slumps against the couch.

You loved how messy he looked; his hair matted down onto his forehead as a mixture of his own sweat and tears stained his cute face. His glasses laid crookedly across the bridge of his nose, fitting the whole “a student’s innocence has been ruined” aesthetic.

It didn’t take long before you reached your own orgasm; your thighs begin to quake as you come hard. You still rode out your high as you leaned against Oikawa’s thighs to maintain the momentum; a moan escapes your lips with each stroke you deliver. Oikawa’s arms were loosely wrapped around your waist, making your hips flush against his own, wanting to feel you as much as he could. His come drips down the back of your thighs, forming a puddle on the floor of the living room.

At this point, Oikawa was still in tears, completely overstimulated and his cock was wrung out by your pussy. You were too busy trying to catch your breath to even notice that Tetsuro and Bokuto entered the house from the garage.

Both men were in complete shock to see that Oikawa was completely fucked out. In their heads, they were thinking that it should’ve been the other way around but they should’ve known better — hence why your nickname is _bunny_.

You looked at Tetsuro and Bokuto as if you were a deer caught in front of a pair of headlights. It didn’t take long before Tetsuro was by your side; his fingers were tangled in the strands of your hair. He pulls your head back, forcing you to look up at him. As you stare in his eyes, you can see something in his eyes. Words couldn’t describe what you saw but the shiver that ran down your spine was a sufficient explanation.

“You are getting punished for teasing Oikawa like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything publicly on here and in general so I hope you’re enjoying this so far.
> 
> How do you think Tetsurou and Bokuto will punish you?
> 
> Twitter: @onyeomind


End file.
